Amor Sobre Ruedas
by Saori Kinomoto
Summary: Una vez me contaron una historia muy bella sobre el amor a primera vista, tengo que decir que nunca creí al 100% que eso existiera en la vida real, hasta que me sucedió a mi.


Tres personas llegan a una Parada de Autobús, se sentaron en los asientos a esperar.

Por mientras que esperamos – comenzó a decir el hombre – ¿Quieres que te cuente una historia princesa?

– Si me encantaría – dice la niña sonriendo.

– Entonces coloca mucha atención – dijo otra vez el hombre – ya que esta historia es muy hermosa.

La mujer que estaba a su lado solo sonrió al observar como la niña sonreía emoción y dijo en voz alta: Bueno tengo que decir que la persona que empezara con el relato soy yo.

El hombre y la niña miraron con atención…

Amor Sobre Ruedas

Llego el tan ansiado día lunes, siempre me emocionaba el comienzo de la semana y no era por que tenía clases si no por que lo vería otra vez.

Mire por la ventana del autobús y un gran nerviosismo se apodero de mi al darme cuenta que el estaba ahí con ese lindo traje color negro, ese que le quedaba bastante bien.

Tan lindo, tan hermoso, tan radiante y esa sonrisa que me tiene cautivada desde el primer día que lo vi… como olvidarlo.

Fue hace como unos seis meses, era uno de esos días en que no te dan ganas de hacer nada aparte me había mudado días antes al nuevo sector y eso no le ayudaba nada a mi estado de animo.

Para mi todo era extraño hasta la locomoción ya que las micros tenían varios colores y destinos, tome el recorrido 001 que según mi Padre era el que me llevaría a donde yo quería llegar.

Suspire y subí en ella, al pagar mi pasaje el chofer me saludo muy cortésmente, algo que me pareció extraño tengo que reconocerlo ya que de donde venia yo eso no era muy común.

Camine por el pasillo y me senté en los asientos del medio del lado derecho, en la ventana me gustaba mucho mirar por ella y observar el horizonte.

Bueno tengo que decir que uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos es el dibujo por eso llevo mi cuadernillo para todos lados por si me dan ganas o me inspiro con algo ya que hace mucho tiempo que no puedo dibujar nada.

Estar en ese recorrido se sentía bastante bien por que había un ambiente cálido y agradable, mire como todos los pasajeros se saludaban entre si y entre risas y sonrisas el autobús partió.

Y ahí fue cuando lo vi, lo más lindo que había visto en toda mi vida, era un muchacho bastante guapo, alto y de cabello castaño.

Sonrió al chofer y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, mi corazón empezó a latir muy rápido que sentía que se me iba a salir por la boca ¿Pero por que? – me preguntaba ¿Sera que habrá sido amor a primera vista?...

Baje mi vista rápidamente a mis libros y apoye mi cuadernillo sobre mi pecho, me sentí feliz, al parecer en este recorrido todas mis mañanas serian agradables.

Y así a sido, día tras día, todas las mañanas lo observo con curiosidad, de saber mas de el ¿Dónde se baja? O ¿Qué hace? Eso es lo que mas me he preguntado ya que siempre lo veo con trajes y corbatas distintas de colores y formas diferentes.

Al verlo sonreír una sensación de paz me invade por todo mi cuerpo, es un sentimiento nuevo para mi, es algo que me llena por completa ya que me siento feliz de verlo todas las mañanas.

Esperando pacientemente en la fila, ayudando a las abuelitas a subir, cediendo su asiento y saludando a todas la personas con una gran sonrisa dibujada en esa hermosa boca que tiene.

Muchas veces me he imaginado que cada vez que sonríe me esta sonriendo a mi.

Una vez seguí todo su trayecto con la mirada desde que se subió hasta que comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, en ese momento nuestras miradas se cruzaron me pude dar cuenta que estaba mirando hacia donde estaba yo y sonrió lo pueden creer, rápidamente sentí un calor en todo mi rostro.

De pronto escucho que dice "Buenos días" y la señora que estaba sentada a mi lado le contesto sonriendo "Buenos días hijo" agache mi cabeza y mis mejillas tomaron un color carmesí de la vergüenza, me sentí morir solo quería que me tragara la tierra en ese momento como se me había ocurrido pensar que me decía a mi, que me sonreía a mi.

Eres una tonta Sakura al estar soñando con los ojos abiertos y no darte cuenta de la realidad por que es lógico que un muchacho como el nunca se fijaría en una muchachita como yo.

Ya era el comienzo de la semana, me aliste y mientras lo hacia mire la hora en el reloj de la pared aun me quedaba tiempo para llegar así que una vez listo salí de la casa para llegar al paradero.

Una vez allá me encontré con varias personas en la fila, lo bueno es que todos nos conocíamos y no faltaba el tema en común del cual hablar.

Hasta que llego el autobús que esperábamos todos, espere que todos subieran para luego hacerlo yo.

Después de saludar al chofer decidí caminar por el pasillo, como era de costumbre todos me saludaron yo también lo hice tengo que decirlo hasta que mi vista se enfoco en ella, una muchacha que nunca había visto en este recorrido.

La mire por unos segundos y note que ella hizo lo mismo hasta que comenzamos a movernos.

Tuve una sensación rara no se como describirla podría ser como algo cálido en mi interior.

Y eso me pasaba todas las mañanas, una y otra vez esa sensación me invadía, día tras día un sentimiento nuevo crecía en mi, como definirlo en simples palabras felicidad, alegría, paz o amor, yo ya no se que pensar siempre me he considerado ser una persona clara con sus ideas, que sabe lo que quiere y lo que siente, pero ahora se me esta haciendo un poco difícil esta situación.

¿Será que todas esas cosas me las provocaba ella? ¿Pero como me podría suceder eso? Si siempre he pensado que el amor a primera vista no existe, que solo son cursilerías que dicen las personas para llamar la atención, publicidad engañosa o una nueva comedia en la televisión o también puede ser que yo este equivocado y en verdad todo eso existe a mi alrededor.

Siempre la miraba por unos minutos mientras estaba parado en el pasillo, observaba que llevaba varios libros y uno de ellos era más pequeño.

Tengo que admitir que esta muchacha me tiene un poco intrigado ya que siempre la veo hacer algo en ese pequeño cuaderno obviamente la miro cuando ella no se da cuenta y las veces que quiero acercarme para ver más detenidamente pasa algo, el autobús lleno, alguien me habla o ella ya se ha bajado.

Me gustan mucho sus ojos verdes, siento que me llaman que me hipnotizan, de hecho lo primero que hago después de saludar al chofer es mirarla a ella ya que todos los días se sienta en el mismo lugar.

Yo no se que era lo que esta muchacha me había hecho ya que no dejaba de pensar en ella hasta he llegado a verla en mis sueños, esos hermosos y grandes ojos verdes, esa imagen no me la puedo quitar de la mente.

Y lo peor es que logro que tuviera toda clase de sentimientos por ella, sentimientos que pensé que nunca sentaría por alguien, soy una persona solitaria, toda mi vida solo me he preocupado de mi y de lo que me conviene, la razón es simple todo se me hacia mas fácil, pero ahora es al revés ya que siento la necesidad de acercarme a esa muchacha por que realmente me interesaba.

Tenía tantas ganas de hablarle pero por alguna razón que no me explicaba no me atrevía hacerlo.

Un día cuando estaba esperando el recorrido 001 decidí que era el momento adecuado para acercarme y hablarle pero para mi mala suerte ella no estaba en la micro, espero que no le haya pasado nada malo, ese día termine mi trabajo en la oficina y volví a mi casa, tenia que prepararme para la presentación que tendría a la mañana siguiente y también buscar las palabras adecuadas para acercarme a ella y entablar alguna conversación, como saber su nombre y preguntarle que era lo que tanto hacia en ese cuadernillo.

Me pare al frente de mi espejo y comencé a balbucear un par de palabras… "eh hola soy Shaoran y tu" no – dije moviendo mi cabeza – así no a lo mejor podría ser "Desde que te vi en este recorrido no he podido dejar de mirarte"… no así tampoco eso parece de pervertido, por Dios por que se me hace tan difícil todo esto – pensé para mi mismo tomándome la cabeza y tirándome en la cama.

Mientras tanto…

Estuve durmiendo todo el día ya que la noche anterior me había desvelado por la fiebre que tenia, solo deseaba recuperarme rápido de esta gripe para poder ir a mis clases y también para poder verlo nuevamente.

Ya me había acostumbrado que todas mis mañanas fueran hermosas al verlo a el aparte que su sonrisa me daba ánimos para seguir y avanzar toda mi rutina diaria.

Me di vuelta en mi cama una y otra vez por que no me podía dormir ya que sentía unas pequeñas mariposas en mi estomago ¿Qué será? – me pregunte mientras me sentaba, me siento nerviosa o lo mas probable que sea por que estoy ansiosa de que llegue mañana, si eso debe de ser.

Me levante de mi cama y camine hacia mi escritorio donde tengo todos mis libros y el mas importante de todos, mi cuadernillo, abrí la tapa y comencé a mirar una por una las hojas donde estaba dibujado mi gran amor secreto, el muchacho de la micro, mi fuente de inspiración, gracias a el mi pasión volvió a mi.

A la mañana siguiente…

Me subí en el recorrido 001 con una sensación rara, salude al chofer y a los segundos me di vuelta hacia el pasillo y me di cuenta que mi asiento estaba ocupado, que mala me encantaba sentarme ahí pero bueno me senté en el lado izquierdo.

Sentía que este día iba hacer muy distinto a todos, pasaron como unos diez minutos y el nerviosismo comenzó apoderarse de mi ya que estábamos aproximándonos al dichoso paradero de mi galán, abrí mi cuadernillo y sonreí al mirar el hermoso retrato que había hecho de el la noche anterior, con esos ojos que brillaban como el sol y esa sonrisa tan irresistiblemente seductora, de pronto me di cuenta que el autobús se detenía, inmediatamente trate de mirar hacia afuera pero no podía ver nada con las personas que estaban esperando subir así que decidí mirar uno a uno cuando pagaran su pasaje.

Dicho y hecho uno por uno de los pasajeros subió y camino por el pasillo pero el no estaba, una tristeza me invadió por completa, una gran pena se apodero de mi y un pequeño suspiro de resignación se escapo de mis labios, gire mi cabeza hacia la ventana y la apoye en ella al sentir que nos movíamos.

El autobús avanzo lentamente y mientras lo hacia yo cerraba mis ojos poco a poco hasta que…

Minutos antes…

No podía creer que me había quedado dormido, tenía tantas cosas que hacer esa mañana y todas me las perdería por la estupidez de no colocar la alarma.

Corrí en dirección al paradero, no quería perderme el recorrido por que llegaría tarde a mi trabajo y también por que no la vería a ella, ya había sido una tortura sobrevivir el día de ayer sin su hermosa mirada que dos no lo podría soportar.

– Haber espera Shaoran – me dije parando de caminar y regulando mi respiración, no podía creer que yo estuviera pensando eso, de verdad esa muchacha había logrado dar vuelta mi vida en 180 grados y pensándolo bien eso me gustaba así que no dejaría que pasara del día de hoy hablarle y acercarme a ella.

Justo en ese momento por mi lado pasaba el recorrido 001 dirigiéndose rápidamente al paradero, comencé a correr nuevamente con todas mis fuerzas para alcanzarlo pero sentía que no lo lograría y así seria ya que la ultima persona que estaba en la fila se subía y el autobús cerraría sus puertas en cualquier momento y comenzaría andar.

Pero para mi suerte eso seria en otra historia ya que lo logre, antes de que partiera yo ya estaba en la pisadera, se cerraron las puertas y partimos lentamente.

Empecé a subir uno a uno los peldaños, bajando las revoluciones y regulando mi respiración, una vez que ya había llegado al pasillo mire hacia donde estaba la chica de mis sueños pero una decepción me invadió al darme cuenta que ella no estaba ahí.

No podía haber empeorado más mí mañana, di un par de pasos y me senté en uno de los asientos al lado izquierdo, es mas me tire de mala gana pero al hacerlo golpeé al pasajero que estaba en la ventana.

Mire a la persona que estaba a mi lado para pedirle una disculpa pero vaya que fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta que ella estaba ahí.

La muchacha giro su cabeza hacia mí y note un poco de asombro en la expresión que me mostraba.

Nos miramos fijamente y nuestros rostros se sonrojaron en un dos por tres.

– Yo lo siento – comencé a decir mirándola.

–No no se preocupe – dije yo empezando a tartamudear y mirándolo fijamente.

– Es que – dije y me quede callado.

Yo no sabía que hacer el muchacho de mis sueños mirándome y lo peor de todo es que yo sentía que mi cara ya estaba de todos los colores.

Quería hablarle pero como me imagine anteriormente las palabras no me salían y lo peor es que esa mirada verdosa no me ayudaba en nada.

Pasaron unos minutos creo que los mas largos de toda mi vida y el no me decía nada, lo malo de todo esto es que el lugar donde me bajaba todos los días se estaba acercando.

Yo solo la miraba sin hablarle pero me arme de valor y cuando abrí mi boca ella se me adelanto.

– Lo voy a molestar – le dije un tanto nerviosa.

– ¿Cómo? – pregunte sin entender.

– Mi bajada se aproxima así que – dije tratando de que me saliera lo más naturalmente posible.

Ahí me di cuenta mire hacia afuera y note por donde estaba pasando el recorrido.

Tome mis libros y empecé a pararme, me fije que el también lo haría, lo mas probable que era para darme la pasada, justo en ese momento el autobús se detuvo bruscamente provocando con eso que cayera sobre el, mi corazón se acelero al tenerlo tan cerca de mi.

La tenia en mis brazos y su rico aroma a flores invadió todos mis sentidos por unos segundos me quede disfrutando la escena hasta que moví mi cabeza para reaccionar y la mire.

– ¿Se encuentra bien? – le pregunte.

– Si – le conteste tratando de pararme nuevamente – gracias.

– Que bueno – dije sonriéndole.

– Esa sonrisa – me dije para mi misma ya que era la primera vez que me sonreía a mí.

Al paso de unos segundos reaccione y me acorde que me tenia que bajar, recogí mis cosas del asiento y comencé a caminar hacia el pasillo.

Ella pasaba por mi lado lentamente y antes de bajarse me regalo una de las tantas miradas hermosas que tenia pero esta vez era diferente ya que era dirigida a mí, me senté suspirando al notar que ya se había bajado.

Por inercia mire hacia el suelo y me fije que algo estaba debajo del asiento, lo tome con mi mano y al tenerlo conmigo no lo dude ni un segundo.

Me baje del recorrido 001 caminando casi por costumbre, no podía creer lo que me había sucedido esta mañana, por fin lo tuve tan cerca de mi y eso es algo que no olvidare jamás, esa sonrisa que era para mi no la borraría de mi mente nunca mas ya que el chico mis sueños y de mis dibujos.

– Mis dibujos – dije en voz alta y deteniendo el paso, mire mis manos y solo tenia mis libros, abrí mi maletín y no había nada ¿Dónde estará mi cuadernillo? – me preguntaba hasta que lo recordé, el autobús y mi amado, esa sonrisa que me fascina… no por favor Sakura debes controlarte y pensar claramente, no puede ser se me debe haber quedado ahí.

Me di vuelta en mi sitio y empecé a caminar hacia allá sabia que seria difícil encontrarlo pero haría lo que estuviera en mis manos para hallarlo, no podía perder algo tan valioso para mí así que estaba decidida hacer hasta lo imposible para obtenerlo.

Comencé a correr hacia el paradero y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que alguien también corría hacia mi, era el lo pueden creer y nuevamente venia con esa hermosa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Una vez que estaba abajo del recorrido no sabia que dirección tomar ya que el autobús me dejo un paradero mas allá, camine hacia donde se había bajado la muchacha de los ojos verdes mientras que algo en mi interior me decía que este cuadernillo era especial para ella así que haría lo posible para devolvérselo.

A los minutos en que ya estaba divisando el paradero empecé a correr hacia el y alguien venia corriendo también, cuando supe de quien se trataba sonreí por inercia y deje de correr para solo caminar, ella también lo hacia y cuando estuvimos frente a frente ella no dejaba de mirarme con asombro.

El estaba ahí, a unos escasos centímetros de mí y aparte de esa sonrisa algo mas me llamo la atención esta vez, mire hacia su mano derecha y observe el cuadernillo, mi amado cuadernillo.

– Eso es – le dije mirándolo y luego mirando hacia su mano.

– Si – le respondí estirando mi mano para pasárselo – se que esto debe ser muy importante para ti.

– Mas de lo que te imaginas – dije recibiéndolo y acercándolo a mí pecho – para mí esto es un tesoro gracias.

– No es necesario dármelas – conteste sonriendo – cualquiera lo hubiera hecho.

– Es que tu no eres cualquiera – dije acercándome a el y dándole un beso en la mejilla – de verdad muchas gracias.

Lo mire y un pequeño sonrojo se apodero de mi al darme cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Yo me quede atónito por lo sucedido y por inercia coloque mi mano en la mejilla besada por ella.

– Soy Sakura – dije mostrándole mi mano – un placer.

– Al contrario – respondí – el placer es mío soy Shaoran.

Y…

– Así fue como todo paso – decía un hombre mirando a una hermosa niña sentada en sus piernas.

– Que lindo – contesto ella y mirando a la persona que estaba sentada al lado del hombre sonrió.

– Por ahora ya nada más de historias que el autobús ya esta por pasar – dice la mujer levantándose del asiento.

– Una pregunta – dice la niña – por favor.

– Esta bien princesa – dijo sonriendo.

– Gracias Mamá – dice y mirando al hombre dice – Papá si conociste a Mamá en un autobús ¿Dónde me conociste a mí?

Las dos personas se miran entre si y sonríen mirando a la niña.

– Hija eso – dice la mujer acariciándole la pequeña carita – es otra historia.

– Si mi amor – contesta el hombre mirándola con ternura – pero prometo que algún día te la contaremos.

– Ya – dice la niña parándose.

En ese momento el recorrido 001 llegaba al paradero poco a poco abría sus puertas y todas las personas que estaban ahí empezaban a subirse.

La pequeña niña tomo de la mano a cada uno de sus Padres mientras que ellos se miraban sonriendo.

– Así que te encanta mi sonrisa – dice el hombre sonriéndole – irresistiblemente seductora.

– Si – asintiendo con la cabeza – pero estamos empatados ya que a ti te encanta mi mirada.

– Y nunca me cansare de decírtelo – dijo.

– Y yo de agradecerle a Dios y a este recorrido de ponerte en mi camino.

Ambos sonrieron y minutos después las tres personas empezaron a caminar hacia la puerta del autobús.

Fin…


End file.
